


Роман века

by jana_nox



Series: Полиция времени [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Police, F/M, Fluff, Genderswap, Inspired by White Collar, Time Travel
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21955606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jana_nox/pseuds/jana_nox
Summary: Романтическая история любви полицейской и преступника с путешествиями во времени, переодеваниями и нытьем про работу и несносных старших сестер за чашечкой кофе на ступеньках подъезда. При участии тайного правительственного заговора, который, несомненно, планирует вас убить, просто сделает это когда-нибудь в будущем.
Relationships: Kim Yugyeom/Park Jinyoung
Series: Полиция времени [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1580662
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: KPOP-AUFEST





	Роман века

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gallyanim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallyanim/gifts).



> Спасибо Маше большое за бетинг!

Югем была не самой плохой рассказчицей, но вот начала ей не удавались. Все ее истории начинались с чего-то, но как именно — ей никогда не нравилось. 

Это была история о большой любви и заканчивалась она на стандартном постере А4, полноцветном и проштампованном печатями полицейских департаментов двадцати четырех разных эпох (и всех — из будущего, вот совпадение-то!). Постер с пометками "В розыск!" лежал на столе начальницы Управления Временн _о_ й Безопасности города Сеула 2068-2079 гг., и голограмма по центру, потрескивая статическим электричеством, показывала Югем портреты хорошо знакомого ей человека, во всех его изменяющихся обличиях. Тот же самый человек сейчас, стоя прямо напротив двери в югемин офис, будто ни в чем не бывало болтал со старшим детективом Джексоном Ваном и очаровывал того на еще одну чашечку кофе. Экий подлец. 

Стол, как и постер, как и все связанные с ним обязанности и ответственности, принадлежал самой Югем (да, это она начальница полицейского управления, мама, и ее часики тикают только в том смысле, что работа Югем и ее подчиненных — ловить преступников не только по всему миру, но и во все времена, машину времени изобрели именно для этого, а вовсе не чтобы у такой высокой дылды, как Югем, был шанс один на тысячу лет найти себе нормального мужа). "И за десять тысяч лет такого снова не найду", — раздосадовано думала Югем, любуясь на портрет опасного темпорального (от латинского слова "темпо" — время) мошенника Пак Джинена в костюме эпохи романтичного колониализма (с гладкими волосами, убранными в хвостик, и всем таким положенным). 

Замуж хотелось как никогда в жизни, видимо, назло всему. 

Их знакомство походило на сказку, особенно на те из них, что рассказывали про киношных героинь и героев в 1990-х (школьная подруга Югем, Чо Сынен, обожала ретро; с тех пор их пути разошлись, но Югем все еще имела слабость к подобным историям). В данной конкретной сказке прекрасный принц, одетый в шикарный костюм цвета воронова крыла и с настоящей шелковой бабочкой на шее, одним совершенно обычным днем вывалился из своего лимузина прямо под ноги изумленной Югем, возвращавшейся домой из самого банального 7-элевена. 

— Вот это ноги, — восхищенно протянул он, провожая взглядом каждый сантиметр югемовых нижних конечностей. Глядеть вот так из занимаемой им позиции (лежа на тротуаре и задрав голову наверх) можно было бесконечно долго, потому что из ее 182 сантиметров роста большая часть приходилась как раз на ноги, и их Югем никогда не стыдилась, только подчеркивая туфлями на пусть и невысоких, но каблуках. 

Найденный на обочине принц в шикарном костюме, кажется, тоже оценил их сполна. 

— Вам помочь? — вежливо поинтересовалась Югем и попыталась перехватить гремящие пивом пакеты в одну руку, чтобы помочь человеку встать. 

— Не стоит! — прекрасный принц оказался акробатически ловок: чтобы вскочить на ноги, посторонняя помощь ему не понадобилась. Отряхнувшись и на секунду став похожим на собаку какой-нибудь обязательно дорогой и очень красивой породы, типа лабрадора, он протянул ей руку для знакомства. — Пак Джинен, очень приятно. 

Его ладонь оказалась слегка испачканной в земле, но улыбка на миллион долларов и смешные морщинки вокруг глаз это вполне искупали.

Югем еще в ту первую их встречу стоило задуматься, почему красивый принц в костюме голливудской звезды таким неаккуратным образом вывалился прямо на грязный асфальт из снятого напрокат лимузина (она потом пробила номера — компания "Мино&С", транспортные средства на любой случай и всего от пяти манов вон в час), но, честно сказать, она не придала случившемуся большого значения. В ее мире сказка о путешествиях во времени стала нормой, почему бы не поверить и в прекрасного принца тоже? 

В их вторую встречу Пак Джинена было нельзя спутать даже с телеактером-неудачником, снимавшимся в малобюджетных космооперах, которые в эту новую эпоху путешествий во времени никто не смотрел, не то чтобы со звездой старого Голливуда. Неумытой дворнягой он сидел на ступеньках заднего крыльца многоэтажки, в которой жила Югем, и задумчиво крутил в руках сигарету.

— Вы за мной следите? — вместо приветствия спросила его она. Не то чтобы и вправду испугавшись (по-настоящему опасные сталкеры не сидели на ступеньках твоего дома с таким несчастным видом), но хотелось все-таки уточнить. Тем более, что после повышения обязательные лекции по личной безопасности сотрудников в ее расписании как будто удвоились.

Джинен удивленно посмотрел на нее в ответ; все еще бесконечно грустный в своем образе немытого английского гопника из 1950-х: в потрепанной кожанке, усталыми кругами под глазами и неаккуратной щетиной на щеках. 

— Вообще-то я здесь живу, — огрызнулся он. Но потом, стоило ему бросить только один взгляд на Югем, тут же исправился: — Вы меня извините, вы же Югем с седьмого этажа, верно? Я живу на втором. И я вас помню. У меня просто очень неудачный день был… — добавил он, оттирая пальцем грязное пятно с рукава куртки. — Вчера. 

Югем понимающе кивнула и, не произнеся больше ни слова, взлетела мимо него вверх по ступенькам, ведущим в подъезд, сияя всеми пуговицами новехонького пиджака полицейской формы. Неудачный день случался в жизни каждого, но Пак Джинен выглядел, как человек, у которого был неудачный месяц, год или эпоха, что, впрочем частенько бывало с полулегальными путешественниками во времени, коим он несомненно и являлся. В невзгодах его тяжелой жизни, кстати, периодически была заслуга самой Югем и ее департамента, но не извиняться же ей теперь за это? 

Главная проблема, как всегда, начиналась с бюрократии. Все понимали (в теории), что, изобретя пятьдесят лет назад что-то настолько новое, как машина времени, человеческое общество на этом не остановится: вместе с ней придется придумывать новый свод правил и ограничений. С другой стороны, решили некоторые энтузиасты от буквы закона, у них уже была машина времени, почему бы, выражаясь простыми метафорами, не сгонять в будущее и не списать у своего будущего “я” домашку? 

Подобный подход вызвал бурю возмущений и нестыковок, которые порядком портили жизнь людям, связавшим свое будущее (а также прошлое и настоящее) с этим новым великолепным изобретением. И это касалось обеих сторон баррикад. Югем и ее подчиненные погибали под горами никому не нужных бумажек, а неавторизованные путешественники во времени все еще не понимали полностью, что им можно, а что нельзя (и этой ясности они не получат аж до 2213-ого), и граница этой легальности часто сталкивала их вместе без особого на то повода. 

Впрочем, думала Югем в тот день, поднимаясь на свой этаж, машина времени у них все-таки есть, и в ее теории это означало, что их стакан скорее наполовину полон. И нужно просто продолжать верить в сказки. Это-то и заставило ее вернуться. 

Она кинула вещи на диван, сменила полицейскую форму на удобные треники и майку, а потом заварила им на двоих крепкого кофе, разлив его в чашечки с эмблемой Олимпиады 2030 в Маниле (трофейные, любимые). Выходя из квартиры, она остановилась на секунду в прихожей, изучая себя в зеркале. Вроде, и красивая, хоть и чересчур худая и высокая, но нос? Такие большие носы, как у нее, были в моде в 1880-м, а потом снова 1910-х и в 2020-х. Интересно, что нравилось гопникам в 1950-м? Определенно, этим вопросом стоило озадачить исследовательскую команду в офисе. 

— От чашечки кофе не откажетесь?

Джинен оказался удивлен и благодарен ее возвращению. Смущенно кланяясь, он принял кофе, и они еще долго вдвоем сидели на тех же самых ступенях. 

Опуская детали под грифом "секретно", Югем жаловалась ему на подчиненных и скуку работы в офисе, в душе тоскуя по тем временам, когда ее чаще отпускали “в поля” и награждали красивыми медалями за героические подвиги и решения великих загадок истории. Джинен пересказывал забавные случаи из совершенно обычной жизни своих сестер, которым было по барабану на все скачки во времени и разрывы темпорального пространства. Главное, чтобы в пекарню по соседству вовремя привозили шоколадные пончики, а красавец-повар Лоренцо не убирал из меню салат с карамелизированной печенью, как грозился сделать каждый раз, когда они отказом отвечали на его предложения руки и сердца. 

Югем глупо шутила, вытянув вперед длинные ноги, а все еще красивый, пусть и слегка помятый, Пак Джинен от души смеялся ее шуткам, то и дело прикрывая отросшие неаккуратные усы рукой.

Это было волшебно.

Из коридора донесся схожий взрыв хохота, вырвав Югем из пучин воспоминаний. Это Джексон, который никогда не испытывал проблем со всякими байками, рассказами и шутейками (в начале или в какой другой их части) уже по второму кругу развлекал ждущего ее гостя. Который, между прочим, вместо того, чтобы нормально сходить с ней на первое свидание, как они договорились после нескольких месяцев хождений вокруг да около, нелепых улыбок, краснеющих ушей и запоминающихся столкновений в лифте, оказался преступником!

(Про лифт нужно рассказать особо, уж больно хороша была история: в тот раз Джинен, наряженный в парик, делавший его похожим на кудрявого пуделя, и огромное розовое платье, спасся из плена коварного лифта лишь только с помощью Югем. Широченный кринолин (Франция, середина 19 века, профессионально оценила Югем) платья застрял в узких дверях лифта века 22-го и ни в какую не хотел выпускать его наружу. Вытаскивать Джинена оттуда пришлось буквально за шкирку, потому что туфельку он традиционно потерял, а под юбкой у него оказались чрезвычайно скользкие чулки и выбираться Джинену самостоятельно было неудобно. 

И нет, Югем не станет рассказывать, откуда она узнала про чулки.)

_“По-настоящему важное входящее сообщение!”_

Треньканье оповещения на ее рабочем мониторе отвлекло Югем от грез о джиненовых бедрах в тончайших белых колготках (вернуло с грешных небес на землю, так сказать). Вместо рабочих инструкций на широком овальном мониторе внезапно открылось сообщение, действительно по-настоящему важное, хотя и вовсе неожиданное. Ознакомившись с ним, нормальный человек мог бы не поверить своим глазам, но у Югем и путешествия во времени были нормой, и любимый принц из сказки наличествовал, так почему бы не поверить еще и в настоящих шпионов, временн _ы_ е заговоры и то, что кто-то в будущем попытается вас обоих убить?

Изенько.

— Ты готова выходить? Или еще нужно время? — неловко скаламбурил, сунув нос в ее кабинет, раскрасневшийся от смеха и слегка смущенный Джинен. Видимо, пока она тут думала над судьбами мира, он уже успел насытиться и офисным кофе, и Джексоном и напомнил о себе.

Решив действовать неожиданно и рвать шаблоны (как, кстати, и советовала рабочая инструкция по поведению при нештатных ситуациях — а ситуация, когда версия тебя самой из будущего присылает тебе настоящей письмо с загадочными предупреждениями и требованиями ни на шаг не отпускать от себя прекрасного принца, такой, несомненно, являлась), Югем пригласила его войти и положила перед ним два листа бумаги.

Внимательно изучив их, посерьезневший Джинен (но все еще такой милый!) решил сразу прояснить ситуацию:

— Так ты арестовываешь меня или приглашаешь на работу?

— К сожалению, все эти объявления в розыск просто так проигнорировать нельзя. Я должна либо, — она выделила это “либо” голосом, — попросить сейчас того же Джексона, раз уж вы сдружились, зачитать гражданину Пак Джинену, который когда-нибудь нарушит межвременн _о_ е законодательство аж двадцать четыре раза, его права. 

— Аж двадцать четыре раза? — сморщив нос, прошептал Джинен и вернулся к педантичному пересчитыванию штампов на ордере.

Если быть совсем честной, для Югем такое тоже было впервой. Их отделение занималось все больше поимкой обычных хулиганов, а сама Югем заработала новенькие погоны, выполняя миссии “под прикрытием” в разных исторических эпохах. Да и то, самым громким ее делом все еще оставалась поимка маниакальных поборников чистоты, гигиены и раздельного выброса мусора в Юго-Восточной Азии в 1685-ом, так что иметь дело с настоящими опасными преступниками им почти не доводилось.

Но глядя на его понурый нос и печальную морщинку между бровями, Югем уверилась, что чуйка ее не подводит (и ее “я” из будущего тоже не подводит), и, почувствовав прилив вдохновения, продолжила развивать свою мысль:

— _Или_ я могу наконец-то закрыть висящую вакансию консультанта у себя в отделе и взять такого именитого злодея на поруки — временно, разумеется, пока он не совершит все эти свои страшные преступления — и с его помощью повысить эффективность и раскрываемость отдела в один только Илон Маск знает сколько раз.

На этом моменте она философски пожала плечами, мол, решай сам, что хочешь.

На его месте Югем бы уже подписывала договор, забыв спросить про зарплату и оплачиваемый отпуск. Но Джинен оказался не так прост.

— Но почему ты считаешь, что я их еще не совершил? Путешествовать можно в обе стороны, — не отставал с вопросами он, оказавшись куда более пронырливым и нудным, чем можно было предположить по разговорам про сестер и шуткам про югемовы ноги. 

— Фрак, кринолин, кожанка, — спокойно перечислила по пальцам она. — За последние два месяца я тебя ни разу не видела в каком-нибудь латексе или пластике. Так что ты явно исторический гик, любишь путешествовать в прошлое и таскать пирожные со стола Марии Антуанетты, например, или творить еще какие мелкие пакости. Для путешествий в будущее нужен определенный склад ума, есть у нас в базе один такой, Чхве Ендже — тот еще типчик. С тобой явно другая история...

Джинен наконец-то оставил ордер в покое и взял в руки договор о найме, начав изучать его прямо с раздела об отпуске и компенсациях — вот ведь зануда! 

— И сколько времени, позволь спросить, у вас открыта эта вакансия? 

Он не прекращал вредничать, но наконец-то понял, что Югем бросает ему даже не соломинку, а целый баобаб помощи, или что-то другое решил для себя, и морщинки вокруг глаз вернулись на положенное им место вместе с улыбкой на его лице. 

— На нашей работе время — штука относительная. Семь минут, семь веков — быстро собьешься со счета. Добро пожаловать в силы темпорального порядка! — поспешила взять быка за рога Югем (пока тот снова не уперся или не передумал).

Когда у тебя под рукой машина времени, не сразу и поймешь, когда его не хватает или наоборот — когда у вас двоих его на целую жизнь вперед. Поэтому Югем предпочитала брать от жизни все сейчас, а волноваться о туманных будущих перспективах позже. Она вскочила на ноги, схватила Джинена за ворот рубашки и, не дав ему опомниться, потянула за собой: 

— Приступаешь к работе завтра ровно в девять, а теперь поторопимся: у нас еще есть шанс успеть сходить на первое свидание, пока ты не стал моим подчиненным.

А там само время покажет.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Обман века](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21972454) by [gallyanim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallyanim/pseuds/gallyanim)




End file.
